Beneath the trees
by worcester sauce
Summary: (preview) Caitlin woke up to find Kaitlin huddling next to the tree underneath her, and a rather startling elf with a twig over his head, picking his nose. There was only one rational thing to do at a time like this, she fell unconscience again.
1. the begining

Story By elemental nymph girl in assosiation with melamin veneas story CAILINS SIDE OF THE STORY!!!  
  
(continued)  
  
"Oh my Gosh! Is she dead? Did you slaughter her with your deadly aim and rapid finger?" Questioned Kaitlin.  
  
"Oh no, I just fell out of the tree and well, she broke my fall." Brussel replied, looking a little embarrased. "She'll wake up in a few.." Brussel sniffed the air, "Snorcs! Quick hide!" Brussel promptly lifted a twig off the floor and held it roughly over his head, with his eyes shut tight. A squirrel darted past looking a little confused. Kaitlin had lifted the un- conscience Caitlin over her in a defensive mode. Better her then she.  
  
Caitlin opened her eyes to find Kaitlin next to a tree, huddling underneath her, and a rather startling elf with a twig over his head, picking his nose. There was only one rational thing to do at a time like this. She fell un-conscience again.  
  
Brussel opened one of his silver eyes, and pulled the finger from his nose, wiping it momentarily on Kaitlins hair. Kaitlin got out from under Caitlin, and combed out her golden hair to find a green present sticking her fingers together. She wondered what it was and then put it in her mouth.  
  
"The Snorcs have gone.!" Shouted Brussel, "Lets go to Lothryne!" He started walking.  
  
"Er what about her." Said Kaitlin pointing to Caitlin on the floor.  
  
Suddenly down from the tree jumped a tall, and totally gorgeous elf, with blond hair and deep green eyes.  
  
"Brussel you Dim!" He chanted in a voice that could melt your heart. "You forgot the fair lady on the floor!" Kaitlin quickly sat down on the ground, but landed in Snorc poo!  
  
The elf picked up Caitlin and jumped into the tree. Brussel tried to do the same with Kaitlin but ended up smeared in Snorc poo too, which, he added later, tastes like pickle.  
  
"OY! Haldir! Brussels mucked up something else." Said the elf.  
  
A Dazzling elf landed on the forest floor, he had eyes like blue bells, though not as piercing as the first. The one called Haldir kicked Brussel in the shin.  
  
"Leave her alone! Do you realize how close the Snorcs are!? Do you want to put these fair ladies in danger?"  
  
"Well we hid and they went!" Said a dismayed Brussel.  
  
"Yeah, you hid under a twig, and that was a squirrel." Exclaimed the other.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"So what's your name?" Said Kaitlin fluttering her eyelids at the elf, in a desperate attempt to get him to notice her. "Prince Limolas of mirkywood." He said. "Son of King Laradimir. Do you have something in your eye?"  
  
"I'm Caitlin and my friend here is called Kaitlin, same name spelt different." Said Caitlin who had only just woken up. "And wow do I have a headache thanks to snot boy over there!"  
  
Brussel bowed his head and carried on climbing behind them.  
  
In an hour of climbing the party had reach Lothryne, which seemed to be a mass of giant redwood trees, easy to get lost without a guide.  
  
"So Limolas,?" Said Kaitlin fluttering her eyelids yet again. "where abouts are you staying?"  
  
"Here, and I can get you some herbs for those."  
  
"We must take you to queen Imsoglad, she will be interested why two small elves are in these woods alone." Said Haldir. "Brussel, stop sucking your hair, its gone greasy, and those dreadlocks are not in the dress code!" (Brussel was bored on the journey.)  
  
They reached a silver berch tree, with shining leaves and a staircase spiraling up the base. They climbed the stairs until they reached a sign that said 'Imsoglad and Cellotapes palace' but there was no entry. Limolas used his free hand to pull a small silver leaf, it quivered, then unexpectantly a door opened into a huge hallway with vines growing around the side.  
  
There were many other elves in side, dressed in greens, golds and silvers, walking down the hallway through many of the doorways on the sides.  
  
They themselves passes through the grandest of these doorways, through rooms of armory and treasures all of them unlocked. They had obviously never met anyone like Kaitlin before, who carefully took the odd sapphire or two. They reached a great hall with two guards and a statue on either side. One of the guards promptly took the sapphires from Kaitlins pockets, too her dismay.  
  
Brussel was platting his hair into the tassels on his greenery clothes and now couldn't move his head.  
  
"Brussel, you better come, Cellotape finds your constant flirting with the statue of our queen rather tiresome." Said Haldir. Obviously Brussel was not a favorite among these people.  
  
The doors opened. The party stepped inside to see Imsoglad talking manicly to Cellotape, who was reading the Times.  
  
Brussel, who did not believe in hygiene, ran straight up to Imsoglad, shook her hand, and then started kissing her bare feet, this was the closest he had ever got to her, other than her statue. He then turned and did the same to Cellotape, out of respect.  
  
A group of people wearing shirts that read, 'Brussel decontamination' entered the room and sprayed Imsoglad and Cellotape with what looked like disinfectant, they looked accustomed to the procedure.  
  
Limolas and Haldir stood to attention. Brussel had the right idea if his fingers were not halfway down his throat. Imsoglad stood up and walked over to Caitlin, whom was propped up by Limolas.  
  
"Are you hurt?" She whispered to Caitlin.  
  
"Yes I was unconscience because Brussel fell on me, but all I have is a sprained ankle and a headache now."  
  
She asked the same question to Kaitlin who was in Haldirs arms complaining of a sprained nose.  
  
"I did not know there was such a thing as a sprained nose." Imsoglad said to Cellotape. "Must be some kind of foreign disease." Cellotape nodded in agreement.  
  
Now I should describe Imsoglad and Cellotape. Cellotape had a sticky and almost transparent personality. So he got on fine with his wife, who was happy to have anyone. Imsoglad was more of a maniac then anything else, she enjoyed flowers and the smell of dishwasher powder, and was also said to be telepathic. But the only mind that she could read that was simple enough was Brussels, and everyone knew what he was thinking by just looking at him  
  
"So what's your name?" She asked Kaitlin. "Um don't tell me, it starts with a P.Umm.Umm.PERCY!" She shouted making everyone jump. "It is isn't it!"  
  
"No It's Kaitlin." Said Kaitlin, looking confused.  
  
"Same thing." She turned to Limolas. "I bet your name is Limolas!" She whispered, screwing her face up in concentration.  
  
"Yes. I'm your cousin."  
  
Imsoglad started crying.  
  
"Oh no, that was ever so good, Percy is the closest anyone has ever got to my name, in fact, I wish I had been called Percy." Said Kaitlin, trying to cheer her up. Caitlin rolled her eyes, as the smarter of the two, she knew that Kaitlin had always liked the name Stanley.  
  
Brussel patted Imsoglad on the shoulder lovingly, but Cellotape was glaring at him, and he was just making Imsoglad cry more.  
  
She stopped suddenly and then smiled. "Does anyone feel like cleaning?" Out of her pocket she pulled a duster, and then started dusting her throne.  
  
Cellotape walked slowly up to them, while Brussel chased after Imsoglad. "Sorry about my wife, she is a little uptight about the Snorcs, they killed her favorite squirrel, and she cannot find a replacement." He walked closer to Kaitlin, "see the green color in her face? She has been like that ever since ISMYCARON returned."  
  
"I thought it was SAURON." Said Kaitlin.  
  
"No he is my uncle."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Brussel came running back exclaiming that Imsoglad had her head stuck in an Aztec vase due to obsessive cleaning. Cellotape sighed and told Brussel to fetch the maids.  
  
"Come into the lounge room, we need to discus how you got here."  
  
After an hour of talking it was sorted out. Their story was told, and Cellotape was discussing his.  
  
" Our Queen is not as strong as people think her to be, on the night when Dido came, she snuck into her bedroom, and switched the rings. Ever since she has been paranoid that people are listening to her. At night she wears foil on her head, for ISMYCARONS ears are ever hearful."  
  
"Gosh, so if she is quite he can't hear her? That doesn't seem like much of a problem." Said Kaitlin.  
  
"No, Imsoglad is never quiet, he listens to her thoughts, but cannot use her for her powers have gone." Said Cellotape. "We must take you to your rooms, Haldir and Limolas will be in the next room if you have any problems." With that Cellotape got up and left the room, apparently he was reading a terribly interesting article about how to look after your kitten, in the times.  
  
They walked for some time until they reached their rooms. Both were joined by a door and shared a long balcony. The single beds for the girls were that of purple silk, there was one bathroom consisting of a shower, bath, spa, sink, cupboards, and a mirror, and a font in the middle.  
  
Caitlin fell asleep in her bed straight away because she still had a headache.  
  
Kaitlin sat on her bed trying to work out which way she is meant to lie down when Brussel entered the room and sat down on it.  
  
"I know where Imsoglad keeps the ring." He said with a grin on his face. "She hides it under her bed in the North tower."  
  
Kaitlin smiled, she knew there was only one thing to do after she had decide which end of the bed was which. It was... to brush her teeth, and then steal the ring and take to lord Almond.  
  
Brussel was dribbling with excitement. It was leaving a puddle on the floor.  
  
Brussel whispered. "When the moon rises above the trees, meet me by the great hall."  
  
Kaitlin was terribly excited by all this, she was really going to take the ring! But in her excitement, she forgot to notice the puddle on the floor, and slipped knocking her self out.  
  
Caitlin was awake already. She had listened to the whole conversation. She jumped out of bed and into Limolas' room, who was sharpening his arrows.  
  
"Limolas!" Said Caitlin. "Brussel and Kaitlin are going to take the ring!"  
  
"That is what Cellotape hoped they would do, when are they leaving?"  
  
"When the moon rises above the trees."  
  
"Well that won't be any time soon, it's new moon tonight. Where are they?"  
  
"Well Kaitlin's unconscience on the floor, and I'm not sure where Brussel is, but if I were to guess, he's with the statue."  
  
"Hmmm. We'd better follow them tonight. Knowing Brussel, he's probably going to go whether there's a full moon or not."  
  
"Where's Haldir?" Said Caitlin.  
  
"In the shower."  
  
"Brussel said that he is the captain of the army."  
  
Limolas laughed. "The only army Brussel is captain of, is the one in his head. I'm the captain of Mirkwoods."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Kaitlin entered, staggering slightly, and walked straight into the shower room. They heard a girlish scream from inside, and Haldir wondered out with penguin pajamas and a shower cap on.  
  
Kaitlin was on the floor of the entrance, unconscience again. Caitlin ran into the bathroom and splashed water onto Kaitlin's face. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Mum I don't like Brussel sprouts." She murmured.  
  
"Did someone say my name?" Brussel was at the door. Kaitlin was finding it hard to focus.  
  
Kaitlin stood up and then sat down on the chair, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Once everyone had showered and cleaned up, they went down stairs for dinner, just the four of them, the King and Queen, and of course Brussel, who was like a bad parasite you couldn't get rid of.  
  
They sat down at the table laden with elegant crockery, Kaitlin was a little bit nervous at being at so posh a dinner, and put the glass on her head and poured her wine onto her plate.  
  
Imsoglad wad looking almost normal, if it wasn't for the meat secures she had placed in her hair instead of chop sticks  
  
Everyone at the table was staring at Kaitlin. Brussel, who was a little put down by this as he liked being the center of attention, started flicking peas at people.  
  
The maid took Kaitlin's glass off her head, and handed her a clean plate. Brussel flicked a pea into Cellotape's mouth and snorted with laughter.  
  
They had only just finished the first course when an elf dressed in full armor entered the room.  
  
"My Lord!" He panted at Cellotape. "The Snorcs are chopping down the trees of Toothhorn Forest, they are making their way here! The army will be placed in the trees on your command sir!"  
  
Cellotape promptly left the room, the others followed, this was far more exciting then finishing the rest of dinner.  
  
Outside the hall Cellotape winked at Limolas. "Imsoglad, my wife, please will you assist me." Said Cellotape.  
  
"Of course, I love a good fight, I can help clean up afterwards!"  
  
The two marched after the elf and drifted out of sight.  
  
"Oh No the ring is unarmed." Said Limolas sarcastically.  
  
Brussel took the hint straight away and took off with Kaitlin behind him.  
  
"The perfect opportunity for them. Come on we'd better follow them so they don't muck it up."  
  
Brussel and Kaitlin made their way down the hallway, while Limolas, Haldir and Caitlin followed.  
  
A maid was coming down the hall, Brussel lifted an ivy leaf off the floor and held it above his head, this looked as though it was his normal routine for incoming danger. Kaitlin was trying to crawl under the sea green carpet, when the maid trod on her hand.  
  
"Hi Brussel," said the maid smirking slightly. Brussel sat in a confused silence, how could she see him when he couldn't see her. This happened over and over until they reached a door.  
  
Brussel opened it to find.An elf sitting on the loo reading the Sunday post.  
  
Limolas smiled, so did Haldir.  
  
"Um hi is this Imsoglad's room?" Inquired Brussel, not at all phased by the position he was in.  
  
The elf did not reply.  
  
"Um do you know where the North tower is?" He asked again.  
  
The confused and now slightly embarrassed elf pointed to the right.  
  
"Thanks." Said Kaitlin who then closed the door.  
  
The elf got back to his paper.  
  
It was some time before they arrived at the right place. Limolas was helping Caitlin as her ankle was playing up again.  
  
Brussel opened the door carefully, just in case there were more elves practicing with throwing knives, as the others had only narrowly missed them.  
  
There was a dark room on the end, filled with black fermenting leaves and cobwebs, a foul smell lurked in the air.  
  
"This must be it!" Whispered Kaitlin in a horse voice, who had not noticed the sign outside that read 'Imsoglad's room! KEEP OUT'  
  
Brussel stepped up to the bed in the middle of the dark room, and felt underneath.  
  
"There's something under here, Um, it feels like a hand, and an arm, Oh I Can't find it! I think there is just a dead body underneath here. Don't half smell funny."  
  
"BODY.Body! What?" Caitlin ran forward from her hiding place and felt under the bed. She screamed and ran backwards whimpering.  
  
Haldir walked forwards and pulled out the body, it was limp and lifeless. Kaitlin knelt by its side, and bowed her head to listen for a pulse.  
  
The body was familiar, she pulled the head up right. THE EYES OPENED WITH A START. The lips moved.  
  
"HELLO KAITLIN!" Kaitlin screamed and started running around the room, flapping her arms like a headless chicken. Brussel tried to calm her  
  
Imsoglad was lying on the floor next to her bed with a foil hat on her head.  
  
"I was felling a bit sleepy so I decided to have a rest. Can I help you?" "Err, we've came to steal the ring and destroy it." Said Brussel matter of factly.  
  
Imsoglad's face turned green, her eyes wide and black.  
  
"ITSSSS MINE. itssss my PreCioUSSSSTHTH!!!" She said spitting everywhere. Brussel pulled out his umbrella and held it between him and Imsoglad's watering mouth.  
  
She lunged at Kaitlin, when an arrow sped through the air and hit Imsoglad in the throat. Cellotape was standing at the door with his bow in his hands and tears in his eyes. Sad music rang throughout the tower, (The song may it be.) Someone yelled "TURN IT OFF!" Cellotape fell to the ground silently crying. He would die soon for it is known elves die of broken hearts.  
  
He stood up when they noticed he was actually crying with laughter, possibly hysterics. "Do not worry." His voice wavered. "She was not my true love, in fact the only reason I married her was because she was next in line for the throne. It was her sister I liked."  
  
Brussel just stood there, eyes fixed on the only person he had ever loved, if anyone was going to die of heart break it was him. But Brussel had the attention span of a two year old, and soon (Just like Dory.) he would forget about it. Tears still ran down his cheek.  
  
"Does anyone feel like cleaning?" He asked, thinking about what his love would do in that situation. He knelt down next to the bed and felt underneath it, until his hands fell upon a cold circular metal, he pulled it out, it glinted in his hand.  
  
Quickly he threw it down on the ground, disgusted at the weakness of his Queen. He could never love such an item that could do that even to the fairest of people.  
  
Suddenly Kaitlin ran up to the ring and snatched it off the floor, then started running around, pulling faces and trashing the room, while screaming. "I', Invisible.!!" Over and over again  
  
Haldir caught her.  
  
"What you can't see me!! I'm Invisible, I gonna rule the world. LA LAA HEE HEEE. Wait a minute. You can see me?!" She repeated again, as if amazed at the statement she had already proclaimed before.  
  
"Why aren't I Inviddible?" She asked pronouncing her vowels wrong.  
  
"Well for one thing, you have to put the ring on your finger, and another, that isn't the write ring." Said Caitlin, the real ring in her hand.  
  
"How'd you do that?!" Said Kaitlin in astonishment.  
  
"What I want to know!" Said Caitlin. "Is why you didn't try to steal the ring from her in the first place?" She looked at Cellotape.  
  
"Well we have all sworn an oath, and if we were to break it, may our hair fall out until we are completely bald!"  
  
Caitlin and Kaitlin winced, an elf without hair was a terrible thing.  
  
So the first part of the Companies journey was complete, Kaitlin thought it over, but it was not.  
  
After a good nights sleep, with Brussel camping on the floor of Limolas and Haldir's, they went down to breakfast. The table was missing one person.  
  
"Tomorrow we will hold a royal funeral, but you must leave to Divenrale before hand, a council with Lord Almond is much in need. You must go before people catch of what you carry. We must keep it a secret, though I have no doubt Brussel has mentioned it to the statue."  
  
Brussel drooped his head.  
  
"So to Divenrale we go on a quest of enormous importance, for the future of elven and man kind, Oh and dwarves too. They do have dwarves here? You know the short people with long beards.?" Questioned Kaitlin.  
  
Everyone looked at her in amazement. Caitlin was pinching herself. The first smart thing anyone had heard her say, and she didn't have a camera!  
  
"I suggest you leave tonight, Limolas and Haldir will escort you, as it is a long and maybe dangerous journey, it should only take you a day and two nights, oh and Brussel can go to, he can carry the luggage." Said Cellotape looking desperately at Limolas.  
  
"Please!!" He whimpered.  
  
Limolas and Haldir gave a nod of acknowledgement, Cellotape looked relieved.  
  
"Well then you'd better start packing, the maids will assist you with food and clothing, and I will get the horses."  
  
All four went back up to their quarters to pack their things, but as Caitlin and Kaitlin only had the clothes they were wearing, so they packed someone elses.  
  
Once they were all set they headed to the stables where their ponies were packed and their horses saddled.  
  
The three horses were ready.  
  
"Hay!" Complained Kaitlin. "Where are the other two?"  
  
"Ones got a hoof problem and the others being shod." Said Haldir, "These two" He said pointing to a donkey and a miniature Shetland, "are for you and Brussel."  
  
Brussel walked straight up to the donkey. It was obvious that they were friends by the way he was letting it chew on his ear.  
  
Kaitlin was left to ride the Shetland, which looked as if it had a rather bad temper.  
  
Caitlin and the others mounted their silver stallions.  
  
So what do you think? Please review! 


	2. stars

Here goes chapter 2, by the way don't get me wrong, LOTR is one of my fav books, and I'm just doing this as a bit of fun, in fact the first page I wrote was at the end of my Geography exam. If you want to get the very beginning of the story Melamin Venea has it once she has finished typing it up. So I hope you have lots of laughs and enjoy the story. (Ps, sorry, it has quite a lot of toilet humor.()  
  
Caitlin and the others mounted their silver stallions. Kaitlin looked up at Caitlin with jealousy on her face  
  
Carry on Chapter 2  
  
"Do not underestimate old Betsy you are riding." Said Limolas. "She can go pretty fast when she sets her mind to it."  
  
Kaitlin stepped over Betsy and hunched down and then put her feet in the stirrups that lurked just above the ground and then gave her a kick. The pony stayed put.  
  
Limolas handed Kaitlin a fishing rod with a carrot on the end, who then tied it around the pony's neck.  
  
"Just use that to direct her. It always works."  
  
Kaitlin swung the carrot forwards and the pony started walking. Brussel rode next to her while the others rode in front.  
  
Caitlin grinned at Kaitlin, Kaitlin who did not like her smug friend at that moment picked up a stone off the floor that was so near, and lobbed it at her darling friends head. Caitlin tried to focus.  
  
They had been riding for three hours when they stopped to eat and camp for the night. Out of the bags they took sleeping bags and tins of food. For dinner it was flempus bread and sausages with marshmallows for pudding. The flempus bread was said to be very nutritious, but it certainly didn't taste that way, lets just say it was an original name.  
  
Kaitlin was walking like a penguin due to sitting on a fat pony and dragging her feet on the ground while it was galloping. Hence wearing her shoes out and losing one on the way. She did not have another pair.  
  
Brussel was trying to light a fire, but the only thing he had succeeded in lighting was his hair, which soon became singed at the ends. So Haldir took over.  
  
After the flempus bread, (which was given to Brussel, who seemed to enjoy eating it,) they put their sausages on sticks to cook in the fire.  
  
Kaitlin, who was very hungry and hasty, tried to eat hers raw, and ended up with an upset stomach. But carried on eating them anyway, the others had lost interest in theirs after watching Kaitlin eat a bit and then gag afterwards.  
  
Limolas and Haldir placed their bags around the fire, then got into them and fell asleep. Caitlin and Kaitlin were left to talk. Caitlin was on first guard and was prepared with a bow and arrows plus throwing knives which were given to her before she left. She managed to resist the temptation of shooting Kaitlin in the head.  
  
"Caitlin!" Said Kaitlin. "Where's Haldir sleeping?"  
  
Caitlin grinned and pointed to the bulging bags with Brussel in, with only his blond hair showing. "Just over there." She replied. Nearly wetting herself with laughter even though she did not show it. Brussel slept with his eyes open.  
  
Kaitlin moved her bag up close. Her neighbor grunted, and then started snoring.  
  
"Gosh I'm cold." Said Kaitlin pretending to shiver. The grunting Brussel, which she thought was Haldir, turned and put his arms around her. Kaitlin smiled not realizing the situation she would be in tomorrow.  
  
Caitlin snorted.  
  
This wasn't going to be a long night with those two around.  
  
She sat next to the fire, throwing logs in when it dwindled, she still had the ring tied to a rope around her neck.  
  
Kaitlin who was still awake, had managed to plat her and Brussels hair so that they matched, Brussels face was still covered by the bag.  
  
After four hours of trying to stay awake it was time to wake Limolas for his watch. She handed over the weapons, then got into the sleeping bag for some sleep.  
  
She was just drifting off when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Relieved when she realized it was not Brussel or Kaitlin needing the toilet, (Kaitlin was too scared to go into the dark by herself.) she at up.  
  
"Come." Whispered Limolas, who then darted up the nearest tree into the canopy. Caitlin followed slowly, wary of where she was putting her feet in the dark.  
  
When she reached the top she sat down on the bough next to Limolas, he pointed to the bluey-green strips scattered across the starry night sky.  
  
"They say the night when the aztonith eastern light shows, true love is near."  
  
Caitlin snorted yet again thinking of Kaitlin and Brussel cosy in their sleeping bags  
  
She enjoyed that romantic setting for a while until suddenly the bough shook underneath her, Kaitlin was trying to climb the tree and, not succeeding.  
  
She was hanging upside down on a branch, hugging it as tight as possible, even though she was only half a meter off the ground.  
  
Limolas smiled at Caitlin, she was amazed how his eyes twinkled as if looking straight into her, piercing in their deep sea green.  
  
He helped her down to the struggling Kaitlin. Limolas then brought his foot down on Kaitlin's fingers until she let go.  
  
"There, that wasn't so far was it!" He sneered, obviously he was not amused at the interruption on what was to be a very important moment. That was totally the wrong thing to do, the nastier you were to Kaitlin the more she liked you.  
  
"You better have some sleep." He said softly to Caitlin. " There is going to be a lot of travelling tomorrow." He smiled at her, she smiled back and then got into her sleeping bag again.  
  
Kaitlin got back into the one next to Brussel, unfortunately for her. She did the same 'I'm so cold routine' which worked and the fell asleep. 


	3. swimming

Time for Chapter 3 if ure reading this you must find the story.interesting.and hopefully funny. Tonnes more story to come!(  
  
At 8 'o'clock in the morning, Caitlin woke up to find Brussel cuddling Kaitlin, who was still amazingly smiling. Haldir walked past. Suddenly Kaitlin stopped smiling. She looked behind at Brussel, nose a running, then looked at Haldir.  
  
She cleared her throat and spoke clear and calm.  
  
"This is not Haldir, is it Caitlin!" Caitlin giggled.  
  
Kaitlin picked up Brussels arms and prized them from her stomach, then wiped them on the floor. She cleared her airway and then whined.loudly.  
  
"He's never going to go away is he?" The other three shook their grinning heads.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll grow out of it.eventually." Said Limolas.  
  
Kaitlin glowered at the party pooper of the night.  
  
Breakfast consisted of more raw sausages for Kaitlin, and toast for the others as well as flempus bread for Brussel.  
  
At around 9.30am they got on the road again. Kaitlin started whining again.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Said Caitlin, bored with all the complaining.  
  
"I need the toilet!" She whimpered.  
  
"why didn't you go earlier?"  
  
"It was too dark!"  
  
"well go quick then!"  
  
"What I don't want to go in there alone! It's dark and it's scary!"  
  
They looked at each other, everyone was looking at Caitlin, except for Brussel.  
  
"I'll go with her!" Volunteered an enthusiastic Brussel.  
  
" Not on your life Brussel, you are so obsessed with her you'll probably look! Much better." Kaitlins eyes widened with hope. "Caitlin!"  
  
"Fine I'll wait at that tree there!" Caitlin stood behind the tree, bow on her back, while Kaitlin did her business. There was a groaning behind her. Kaitlin screamed. It was a troll! It was poised to hit Kaitlin, quick as a flash, Caitlin took out her bow and arrows, pulled the string, landing the arrow in it's chest area. The handed came away from Kaitlin to Caitlin, an arrow shot past Caitlin's ear and embedded it self in the trolls arm, another hit the head. The troll came crashing forward catching Caitlin as it went.  
  
Caitlin was now un-conscience under the troll. Kaitlin ran up to it and started punching it with her fists.  
  
Its fingers flinched, Kaitlin screamed and ran backwards into Haldir's comforting arms. no make that Brussel's. She screamed again and ran sideways then slipped and landed in front of a pair of shiny hooves.  
  
"Cough.Cough." The creature cleared its throat. It was a centaur, what's more it had a clipboard!  
  
"Penalty 10,000 farthings." Exclaimed the serious centaur with a grave face.  
  
"What for?" Said Kaitlin and Brussel in unison, they were the only two that were not helping.  
  
"That was Mister Grimy Rock." He declared. "Mountain trolls are an endangered species, he was one of the only ones left in this forest!"  
  
"He tried to attack us, it was self defense, I had to shoot the arrow at him!" Said the untruthful Kaitlin.  
  
"No it was not you, it was Caitlin who blasted the arrow at it, trying to save poor little helpless you! You should of seen it . Cough" Kaitlins stare was icy cold, enough to shut anybody up.  
  
"I don't really care who killed him!" Said the watery eyed centaur. "I had almost got him potty trained!" He started crying,  
  
By this time Limolas and Haldir had helped Caitlin regain conscience ness, but in a bit of pain, Limolas gave her some herbs to help with the bruising.  
  
"What happened to her?" The teary eyed centaur asked, his nose was running.  
  
"That troll fell on her!" Said one furious Limolas, "It should be kept on a leash! She could have been seriously hurt!"  
  
"Well he was probably disturbed! Because you friend," He said pointing to Kaitlin, "Was using his garden as a potty!"  
  
The troll started moving and heaved itself off the ground, pulling the arrows from his body as if they were ticks. "AWWW My POOR Grimy whimy! Did these nasty people hurt you?"  
  
"Grunty whine whine!" Replied the troll. The centaur scowled at the company, pulled a red leash from his pocket, and clipped it to the trolls ear hole. The others shrugged, and got back onto their horses, Limolas helped the disorientated Caitlin onto hers and he got on it to. He took the lead and led the horse for her sitting behind her. Haldir rode on the other side.  
  
Kaitlin rode next to Brussel, cross with the one who got all the attention.  
  
They rode for 5 hours and at 2.30pm they stopped for lunch.  
  
Kaitlin had, you guessed it, more raw sausages, while the others ate cheese sandwiches. Haldir and Limolas were describing their numerous adventures to Caitlin, while Brussel was describing his to Kaitlin.  
  
"So you see that day I didn't collect all the rubbish, because Lady Walsdale forgot to put hers out!" Said Brussel.  
  
They carried on telling their stories as they traveled unfortunately for Kaitlin, until they reached camp.  
  
After the fire was lit and dinner was eaten, Haldir took them to a stream that was running into a beautiful Crystal Lake Perfect for washing in.  
  
"Now don't use the lake to wash in, only the stream, the lake, who knows what is in it."  
  
After the other had washed, it was Kaitlin and Brussels turn.  
  
Kaitlin was dressed in an excessively long tee-shirt and shorts, and Brussel his swimming costume, you never know when you might be going for a swim.  
  
Brussel dipped his toes in the stream, and sat on a rock with his hair cap on, which was pink, under the waterfall. Kaitlin turned around to look at the lake, it was perfectly clear, nothing seemed wrong, it was calm and much bigger then the stream.  
  
She dipped her foot in, it was fine, so she went further and started swimming around.  
  
"Brussel, the waters fine, the only things that are in here are leaves, HAH they tickle!"  
  
Black leaves floated around her as she swum.  
  
Brussel dived in, or tried to, and started floundering around trying to impress Kaitlin with the swimming skills he didn't have. Kaitlin tried to show him hers.  
  
"Hay, you've got a leaf on your face!" Said Brussel pointing at Kaitlins cheek. "You've got three now!" he said giggling.  
  
Kaitlin tried to pull at one. "They're awfully sticky leaves." She complained.  
  
"Here!" Brussel started pulling at her face. "Their slimy!" He exclaimed, "Hmmm, must me rotten." He pulled at one until half of it came off, blood was trickling from the other half that was stuck to her face.  
  
"BRUSSEL! KAITLIN! Where are you?" The others shouted.  
  
"Quick lets get out of here and pretend nothing has happened! Haldir's beginning to think I'm stupid or something!"  
  
Kaitlin and Brussel both got out of the lake, both were covered from head to toe in the suspected black leaves. They started whistling.  
  
"You have been swimming in the lake have you not?" Said Limolas tapping on e foot in annoyment.  
  
"Oh My Gosh!" Whispered Kaitlin to Brussel, "He must be a phycic or something!" Brussel nodded in agreement.  
  
Caitlin giggled. More blood was dribbling from Kaitlins cheek.  
  
"GASP, they must be GROWTHS!" Said a scared Kaitlin.  
  
"Yeah! You are mutating!" Said Haldir sarcastically.  
  
Brussel and Kaitlin looked at each other, and then started trying to rip them off with their teeth.  
  
"NO! It's ok. Their just leeches." Said Caitlin. Kaitlins grew pale and the fainted, due to loss of blood as well as her many phobias.  
  
Brussel picked her up and lay her down next to the fire.  
  
The three that were not leech infested, took hot sticks from the fire and started burning them off.  
  
Kaitlin was conscience again, and Brussel now had a pet. It was a leech he had grown especially attached to, or rather, it had grown attached to him.  
  
Caitlin was finishing the remainder of Kaitlins leeches while Limolas and Haldir put the hammocks high up in the trees.  
  
Brussel and Kaitlin were covered from head to toe with pink blotches from where the leeches had been. They stamped out the fire and then climbed up the tree, with Kaitlin following at the rear.  
  
Haldir, Caitlin and Limolas were sleeping higher up while Kaitlin and Brussel slept just underneath them.  
  
Haldir was on first watch. The others fell asleep. 


	4. Nazals, Divenrale and treacherous friend...

Chapter 4, this is quite along story, and it is my first fic, but it is lots of fun writing my own story. By the way THIS IS THE TRUE STORY, NOT MELAMIN'S, hee hee, it's ok we are friends and it's sorta a 2 opinion story, but they are nearly totally different. Ps if you have any ideas or suggestions for what should come next on their journey to Goredor they would be graciously accepted, ps2 I have already written the 1st 10 pages of part 2 I just have to type it up, and write some more.  
  
Caitlin woke up with a start, she peered over her swaying hammock and looked down from her high place in the giant redwood. Kaitlin and Brussel were still asleep below.  
  
At the base of the tree was a large creature with an extraordinarily long nose, sniffing around the floor. A rabid looking giant snail, with a pink bow tied around on antenna, was saddled next to it.  
  
"Limolas.Limolas." Caitlin whispered, "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A Nazal, one of ISMYCARON's nine wraiths."  
  
"It's trying to climb the tree!" Said Caitlin stating the obvious. The struggling Nazal was getting closer to them as it climbed.badly.  
  
Limolas pulled the bow from his shoulder, aimed and shot the arrow into the wraiths head. It fell from the tree and landed with a crash on the forest floor. To Caitlin's surprise, it got up, with the arrow still stuck to his head, and started trying to sing 'Hello world" By the saddle club and performing a snippet from swan lake the ballet, as if trying to put fear into the deepest of their hearts. It was working.  
  
It let out a girlish scream, for example when one breaks a nail, then hopped on to it's rabid snail, and rode off at full speed, that is, as fast as the snail go.  
  
"It smells the ring, and Brussels body odor. It has gone off to call the other eight.  
  
Caitlin shivered at the display it had just performed, that song, it was awful.  
  
"We must wake the others."  
  
Haldir was already awake. "Wraith?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Big nose?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Kangaroo tail and bunny ears?" Said a familiar voice. Everyone who was awake, stared down at him, if it hadn't been dark. "What?.Some one wake Kaitlin!" "Do we have to!" Said Haldir.  
  
"YES, if you don't want to lose me too!" Said Brussel, tears welling up in his eyes, thinking about what he would do if he had to part with Kaitlin, or fluffy the leech.  
  
"Oh that's hard!" Said Limolas, sarcasm edging his voice.  
  
"The others laughed, Brussel didn't get the joke. He then turned to wake Kaitlin, she groaned, she was not an early morning person.  
  
They gathered their belongings and set off at full speed to Divenrale, no stops as they had to stay a head of the Nazals.  
  
They were met at the gate by a female with Raven hair.  
  
"Hello, fair lady elf." Said Haldir. She took no notice and turned to Look at Brussel.  
  
"Brussel!!!!!" She screamed with joy and immediately ran straight up to him. Brussel looked annoyed.  
  
"MUM, don't be so embarrassing!" He whispered, peering over in Kaitlin's direction. His mum seemed to have got the hint. She floated over to Kaitlin.  
  
"I hope you are treating my son well." She said. "He's terribly sensitive."  
  
Brussel snorted. Covering his eyes giggling.  
  
Kaitlin sighed, she wasn't going to say anything, as Brussels mum was quite muscular and looked as if she kept throwing knives in her socks.  
  
"Hello there!" Kaitlin was saved by a dark haired brick like elf, with a face the shape of an almond.  
  
"Lord Almond?" Questioned Haldir.  
  
"No silly, I'm his daughter Namen, what ever gave you that idea?"  
  
Haldir shrugged, not wanting to tell the lady she looked more masculine then anything else, as well as the fact he could see nearly the whole armory bulging out of her socks.  
  
Namen walked up to Brussel, looked down at him then shook his hand. He winced and stared down at his nearly broken throbbing hand. Not wanting to be in the same situation as Brussel, Kaitlin and Caitlin curtsied.  
  
Namen walked back over to Brussel again. "Will you escort me in?" She forced grabbing Brussels arm in hers. Brussel had a friend, but not one he liked. He looked back and mouthed the words 'sorry' and 'I love you' at Kaitlin who immediately felt like being sick. The company, Namen and Brussels mum walked over a little river and through a huge gate. Divenrale was just as enchanted as Lothryne, but more so.  
  
"Daddy might be a while, he's getting changed."  
  
They entered a great hall and sat around the circular table in the middle. Engraved on the top was 'elves of the round table'  
  
They sat in silence, Namen was eyeing Brussel, Brussel was looking at Kaitlin, Kaitlin was looking at Haldir and Haldir was looking at Limolas and Limolas was looking at Caitlin.  
  
"Oy Limolas, you've got a bur in your hair." Haldir was looking at Limolas no more.  
  
They waited until a tall thin elf entered the room. Namen coughed pointing at her hair, Lord Almond got the hint and pulled out his pink bow.  
  
"How hast thou journey been?" Lord Almond questioned, smiling with unusually pink lips.  
  
"Our journey has been fair for most of us my Lord. Though we have arrived early as we met foul Nazals on the way." Said Limolas.  
  
"Thou hast seen Nazals? They have returned? We must all taketh regular showers!"  
  
They all sat in solemn silence.  
  
"Does thou have the ring?" Almond said looking at Caitlin.  
  
"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Limolas nudged her. "I mean Yes!" She answered again, Lord Almond showed mild annoyance. Suddenly the great door opened.  
  
Through the gas they could just make out the silhouette of a wheel chair and someone pushing it.  
  
"Ah it be Grimy son of Groin!" Said Almond.  
  
"Limbless, cousin." Said Limolas, who then ran up to his wheel chaired friend, and tried to shake the hand then realized he didn't have any.  
  
"It is a sad day on centre earth to realize my cousin has been injured in battle."  
  
The elf appeared to live up to his name.  
  
"Oh no, I was chopping wood, and, well, that's what you get using an axe the shape of a boomerang, and bad aim.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads, taking in those wise words.  
  
Caitlin pulled the ring off her neck and placed it in the middle of the table. Grimy tried to snatch it away, but Limbless got there first, he had become very nimble with his mouth with the absence of arms.  
  
"ffllp mmpf pumful flimpff!" Mumbled the thief.  
  
"What? We can't hear you! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full!" Said Kaitlin.  
  
Limbless spat out the ring. "I said, NOW I HAVE THE RING, I WILL RULE THE WORLD!" He grinned, not noticing the ring lying on the floor. "Oh." Limbless looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Besides." Said Caitlin, "You don't have a finger to put it on."  
  
Limbless sighed at his misfortune. The ring was placed back into the center of the table.  
  
" So. What are we going to do with it?" Questioned Caitlin, looking expectantly at Lord Almond.  
  
"We shallath take it to CMC plastic factory whence it came." Said Almond, quite pleased at his wise decision.  
  
"Err, it's metal!" Exclaimed Kaitlin.  
  
"Oh yes, quite right, you must take it to the lake of Goredor, where it is to be dropped. It is a long and perilous journey. Arrabarra and Borrowmyjacket have volunteered, as well as Grandgulf Grey Goat too, he is a wise and powerful magician, though his English ain't too good. SEND HIM IN."  
  
The doors opened and a goat entered. "MMWWAAHH." It wailed.  
  
"Don't stare at him for too long." Almond whispered. "His spell went wrong and he got stuck as a goat. He is wise and powerful and if you have any queries as to whether the food is edible if it is he'll eateth it, and if it isn't, he'll eateth it anyway."  
  
"Gosh that must be hard for a goat!" Said Kaitlin sarcastically. Everyone turned their heads to look at her, Caitlin pulled a finger across her throat, Kaitlin stopped talking.  
  
"Two weeks you shalleth need to rest." Said Almond who the stood up to escorte Limbless, Grimy and Grandgulf Grey Goat, out of the room  
  
"But daddy! Can't I go?" Said Namen.  
  
"No my daughter, this journey is to long and perilous for such a fragile one as you." The others smiled. "You are far too delicate."  
  
"Yeah, as delicate as a lead pole." Thought Caitlin, the others were thinking exactly the same.  
  
Namen started sulking. "Daddy, you never let me do things!" Her eyes flared.  
  
"I'll talk to you again Namen morning star, as soon as you are nice and not a moment before, but first show our guests to their rooms." And with that Almond left with the two others and the goat, bow clenched in hand.  
  
They had the same arrangement of rooms as they did in Lothryne, though without the fonts, and a better view.  
  
They dumped their stuff on the beds and then went outside.  
  
Haldir, Limolas and Caitlin sat next to Almonds pond watching the fish swim by. Kaitlin and Brussel were playing catch over the pond with the ring, so it really could not have been helped, that is with what was too come.  
  
"PLOP!"  
  
"Um. Guys?" Said Kaitlin. "The ring has fallen into the water. Brussel threw it and aimed bad!" She wailed.  
  
"Hay don't be so mean to poor Brussel!" Said Namen who had just appeared, she hugged Brussel who was going purple under her strong smelling armpits, he gagged.  
  
"Well we're not going any where to you two find it." Said Limolas.  
  
After hours of searching, Brussel and Kaitlin were standing in the water nearly totally immersed and rather fed up.  
  
"I can't find it, the mud's swallowed it!" Said Kaitlin. "It's as good as gone, not even the Nazals could find it, they probably wouldn't even try with all the filth in here."  
  
"Yeah!" Said Brussel. "What she said!" There was something different about him. He smiled at Kaitlin, amazingly she smiled back. "Besides I'm hungry!" Brussel took Kaitlin's arm, and led her inside, shoes squelching. The others shrugged. Limolas who had been on a quick walk gave Caitlin a red rose, then offered her his arm, and took her inside. All that was left were Haldir and an incredibly jealous Namen. With a grim smile on his face, he offered his to Namen who obliged grudgingly.  
  
The company and Namen walked into lunch.  
  
Brussel's other hand in his pocket fingered something cold and round next to fluffy. He smiled, something told him this wasn't the end.  
  
End of Part one. (part 2 coming shortly.) 


	5. Part 2, Lead poisonning

Hope you're enjoying the story so far, melamin venea has got the first 2 chapters of hers done, they are a very good read, even if they ARE NOT TRUE!  
  
Part 2  
  
The burden was lifted from their shoulders, though one grew heavier. It was nearly a week before the others noticed the change in Brussel.  
  
Kaitlin and Brussel were having breakfast on the balcony. Kaitlin, who was not accustomed to eating mangoes in the early morning, had managed to spread it across her face.  
  
"Ur Brussel, do you have a tissue I can borrow?" She questioned with mango dribbling down her chin.  
  
Brussel delved into the unknown that were his pockets and pulled out a grey hanky that had obviously passed through the wash a few times  
  
He shook it to get the fluff off when something landed on the table with a clang.  
  
"Nice ring." Said Kaitlin. "Ring?"  
  
Brussel flinched, not willing to give his secret away until he had accomplished world domination.  
  
"You're not proposing are you?" Brussels eyes widened, that was a good idea, but no world domination came first. He snatched the ring off the table and placed it back into his pocket.  
  
"NO."  
  
Kaitlin relaxed, she was not ready for that kind of commitment, she didn't even know if she really liked his strange and confronting nature. She picked up the hanky and wiped her face, a large shriveled blob landed on the table. Brussel knew he had forgotten something.  
  
Fluffy was lifeless on the table. A salty tear ran down his cheek, he'd miss fluffy. Kaitlin handed the hanky back,  
  
Due to a slow reaction, it took awhile for something's to settle in for Kaitlin. Sometimes it was good in situations when you needed to panic. Kaitlin was known to scream and shriek hours after having seen a spider. At the time, if it had fallen on her, she'd just flick it off. It was a habit she was beginning to grow out of, instead of hours it was only a few minutes.  
  
"RING!?" Brussel flinched again, he knew he had gotten off lightly. "BRUSSEL!!!!! Why didn't you tell me you had found it! We could rule the world together!"  
  
Brussels face grew solemn, it was hard having to share his dream with someone else, but it was better then having told old Limolas or Haldir, they would have taken it off him in an instant and then thrown it into the lake as quick as possible. Of course when he had first seen the ring of Queen Imsoglad, he had hated it, but hate is extremely close to love, and as Brussel is very confused normally, he must have got his emotions mixed up.  
  
They both agreed to keep the secret..  
  
Brussel put the lifeless fluffy into a jar in the hope she/he would recover, then the pair set off down stairs for some tea and coffee.  
  
The five sat around the table in silence  
  
"Sooo." Said Limolas filling in the gap of silence. "you're hair looks lovely today." He said to Caitlin. She blushed, he did too.  
  
Kaitlin giggled. "Tis a pitty we couldn't find the RING!" She said, she obviously found it hard to keep secrets, and liked to drop off hints.  
  
Brussel who adored Kaitlin did not criticize her for this, he was a romantic, though not open about it.  
  
"Your cheeks are like roses." He said shyly to Kaitlin, glaring at Limolas and trying to out do him  
  
"Your eyes are of pure emeralds that twinkle when you smile." Said Limolas to Caitlin, he had won.  
  
Brussel had successfully changed the subject. Kaitlin and Caitlin were looking at each other, loving the attention.  
  
Haldir was feeling a little left out.  
  
Kaitlin coughed, "RHHINNG" and again, "Bruhsselsss ghot thhe rhhing." She giggled. Everyone was looking at her as if she had rabies. Caitlin looked from Brussels impassive face to Kaitlin, rolling around the floor in hysterics, holding her stomach.  
  
"There's something up, isn't there Limolas." Said Caitlin to him while still staring at the odd pair. Brussel's eyes glanced to his pockets, then back up to Caitlin's face again.  
  
"Search him?" Questioned Caitlin to Limolas and Haldir.  
  
"Yep they replied in unison. Haldir took one arm and Limolas the other, pinning him to the ground. Caitlin searched his pockets. There was no chance Kaitlin would fight as she was too weak with laughter.  
  
"Caitlin's hand fell upon a metal circle, and pulled it out of Brussel's pocket. Her face was grim, Kaitlin stopped laughing.  
  
"It seems the plan must be reactivated." Said Caitlin, staring at the cold in her hand.  
  
Almond was notified straight away of the rings presence. They were waiting for lunch and a second council in the gardens. Caitlin, Limolas and Haldir were talking of the ring.  
  
"There are 17 rings all together." Said Limolas. "Three for the elves, three for the dwarves and nine for the mortal men with extra large noses, and of course the one."  
  
"But what of the last 17th" said Caitlin.  
  
"Dog chewed it up." Said Haldir, "Died afterwards, got lead poisoning." They sat in silence, grieving the loss of Lucky, or, Unlucky the dog.  
  
Brussel was trying to pull his sandwich out of his hair and had to go to his quarters to wash it out. Kaitlin joined the group of three. Caitlin scowled at her treacherous friend.  
  
"What?" Said Kaitlin. "I didn't do anything bad, I'm sure you would have done the same in my situation, world domination over friendship any day. Besides, if you had found it you would have thrown it into the lake/spa thing, and then no one would have domination." The other two shook their heads, Caitlin still scowled.  
  
"Shows how weak you are." Muttered Caitlin  
  
Kaitlin turned her head slowly to look at her, her eyes flashed.  
  
"I may be a lot of things, but I am not weak."  
  
"You fell for its power, did you not?"  
  
Kaitlin's eye twitched.  
  
"You would have let it use you, and once it had got what it wanted, it would have had you killed." Caitlin said anger lining her wavering voice. "The world would have been put into total darkness due to your weakness."  
  
" Yeah well, yeah, well! Brussel did it too!"  
  
"Brussel would have told us in the end, it was his fault too, but I have known you longer and would never have expected you to give into it like that!" said Caitlin who then stood up and ran in the direction of her room,  
  
"Wonder what's got up her nose!" Said Kaitin. Past anger now gone. Limolas looked at her in despise. He stood up without saying anything, and ran after caitlin,  
  
Haldir just ignored whatever Kaitlin said.  
  
Limolas knocked on Caitlin's door.  
  
"Kaitlin, I don't want to SEE YOU right now!" Entered an angry voice from inside.  
  
"Err, It's Limolas, can I come in?"  
  
"Oh." The door opened. Limolas did not hesitate to notice the broken vase on the floor next to the wall. He sat down next to Caitlin on the sofa, with caution.  
  
"It's not your fault you know." He said softly.  
  
Caitlin stayed silent. "I thought it was over." A tear trickled down her cheek. Limolas wiped away her tear and put his hand on hers reassuringly, with a hint of something else. His eyes glinted.  
  
The door opened slowly, Haldir entered the room, taking caution as he too had noticed the vase on the floor..  
  
"Lord Almond has called for a second council."  
  
Limolas kept hold of Caitlin's hand and led her down the stairs to the council room.  
  
Haldir, Limolas and Caitlin sat down on one side of the table while Kaitlin and Brussel sat at the other. Brussel's mum was sitting next to him, obviously ashamed at what her son had done. Almond's face was grave.  
  
"Now the ring has been discovered we must carry on with the journey again. Thou must taketh it to Goredor, it is a longeth journey and as I have said before you will meet many perils, but with eight you maybe able to go unnoticed, Arrabarra, Borrowmyjacket and Grandgulf the grey goat will go to, but they have not arrived yet. I am having second thoughts about sending Kaitlin or Brussel though as both have shown weakness to the ring." He looked at Brussel's mum.  
  
"It's not his fault, he still acts like a child, he is only 3000 years old!"  
  
"Limolas and Haldir are much younger yet they can control themselves."  
  
"He lost his pet cat at an early age, he has had to grow up with loss."  
  
"Well obviously it has melted his tiny brain!" Said a fuming Caitlin. Limolas grabbed hold of her hand, hoping to refrain her from saying anything more.  
  
He whispered "remember, socks and throwing knives." It was sorted, they were to leave in 2 weeks, this time, so as not to slow them down, Kaitlin and Brussel had a change of animals, Brussel a horse, and Grandgulf grey goat had offered to take Kaitlin as he liked the taste of her clothes. Namen was in her room, still sulking. 


	6. Dresses and disasters

Sorry I haven't updated for so long, but the comp crashed and lost all the progress I had made on the story! Here's some advice, save EVERTHING onto a disk!  
  
After nearly another 2 weeks the final banquet was being prepared. The maids were racing around the palaces and everyone was getting ready for the big night, any excuse for a party was welcome here.  
  
Caitlin was in here room, and Limolas was reading a book next to her on the green sofa.  
  
"Oh great!" Caitlin sighed, "I have nothing to wear for a party, all the things I have are either too big or too small and smell of mothballs!" She sat down next to Limolas and looked down at all the clothes scattered on the floor.  
  
Limolas laughed at the expression on her face, and kicked a parcel out from underneath the chair. Caitlin looked at the parcel and then gazed closer.  
  
'For Lady Caitlin.' It read in silver pen embroidered with green and silver beach leaves. Caitlin lifted it off the ground and tore away the paper.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What is it?" She said inquisitively as she looked at the box inside with elvish written around it.  
  
"First you've got to open it."  
  
"Oh right." She lifted up the lid of the box and unfolded a beautiful aqua marine dress, made of silk. A card fell out. 'To Caitlin hope you like it, I noticed all the others were too big and smelt of mothballs. P.S. May I escort you to the banquet tonight?'  
  
"It's perfect!" She cried tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much! And of course I'll go with you."  
  
"Few, for a minute then I thought maybe Brussel had already asked you." Caitlin shivered at the mention of Brussels name. "No just kidding, he'd probably turn up with a hot pink dress and lime green shoes, and expect you to wear them. But you know I have got the accessories here, I know how important they are for you Girls." He said producing another box from under the same chair, this time filled with matching shoes, jewelry and hair clips.  
  
Suddenly the door swung opened and smashed into the wall leaving a deep dent. Kaitlin was standing in the doorway with a huge grin on her face and a Hot Pink dress with Matching 'cough' Lime Green shoes, swung over her arm. Caitlin stared first at Kaitlin, then at Limolas next to her, he was amazed to, he was psychic, or he had been hanging around Brussel too much.  
  
"Err, Brussel was wondering if you had a spare tux?"  
  
Limolas lent over to Caitlin, "Well, that was weird. I better go and find an old tux for Brussel, a very, Very old tux, one that I won't be expecting back." He looked again at Kaitlin, went around her back and started suggesting something about her brain capacity in sign language, and then left the room trying to stifle bursts of laughter.  
  
It was time to get changed anyway. So they put on their dresses.  
  
Kaitlin worried a little that her red earrings didn't quite go with her hot pink dress, as far as Caitlin was concerned, that was the least of her worries, she even began wondering if Kaitlin had even glimpsed at the shoes yet. Brussel had had the same idea as Limolas except without the dress sense.  
  
Caitlin put hers on to find it fitted perfectly, everything about the outfit was perfect. A maid did their hair and make up and they were all set to go.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Limolas entered, looking gorgeous as normal, and well Brussel, was Brussel. Kaitlin ran straight up to her date grabbed his arm, and pulled him straight down the hallway.  
  
Caitlin was still fiddling with her necklace, Limolas just stared.  
  
"What? Do I have tooth paste round my mouth, or, have I grown an extra head?" Said Caitlin smiling at his expression.  
  
"No, err.You just look absolutely beautiful, that is, even more then usual." He swallowed, walked closer and then whispered in her ear, "Thank God I'm not going with Kaitlin!"  
  
She laughed, "Thank you so much!" He put his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes, he was just about to kiss her when guess who burst through the door.  
  
"COME ON! Oh err sorry?" Limolas scowled at her, Caitlin found his growing dislike of her very funny. "Well, it's just the party's started and Almond needs his other two guests."  
  
All the other guests, who were moving down stairs, looked at Caitlin with envy, she guessed it was probably the mithril, sapphire, aquamarine and diamond jewelry as well as her dress and her rich handsome bloke who, as he said in the beginning, was the Prince of Mirkywood.  
  
As she walked down the hall, she found that something was bothering her. She was 14, and the book said that he was meant to be 2000 or something.  
  
"Um Limolas?" She questioned, "How exactly old are you?"  
  
"No I am not as old as Brussel." He laughed, "I am actually only 17, quite young really, most people think of us at this age as children."  
  
Caitlin sighed with releif, only three years older, she thought about the age difference between Kaitlin and Brussel, 2986 years wasn't. that. much.  
  
The decorations around the hall were incredibly elegant, filled with thousands of little lights and leaves strung around the sides of the halls.  
  
"So who brought the ring here to Divenrale last time?"  
  
"Well there was, Arrabarra, Grandgulf, who then wasn't a goat, BMJ (Borrowmyjacket.) Dido, Notsomerry, spam, and Applepip."  
  
Caitlin was silent for a moment, thinking of those unfortunately named people.  
  
Thanks for reading people, please review because that's the only way I know you have read it, and it always encourages people to write more. 


	7. Dinner, spam and dog fights

Hi guys still tons more story to come Ok so enjoy.  
  
They sat down at the dinner table next to their friends as well as goaty, and two other funny looking strangers  
  
One Caitlin thought was definitely Arrabarra, she could tell by his rugged look. One greasy pigtail had a bow around it while the other hung limp on his face. He kept his rugged look by the fact that he looked as if he hadn't showered since his mum made him, as in 10 years ago. Then it came to her, someone looking like that obviously had not left their mother yet.  
  
The second, she guessed was BMJ (Borrowmyjacket) and like his name, he looked as though he was borrowing someone's jacket, most probably Arrabarra's.  
  
Limolas and Haldir disliked their dress sense, although Brussel proceeded to ask them where they had got their bubble rap jackets from.  
  
Through their nancy exterior, Kaitlin could tell they were heroes, but as the beginnings of the story show, she had rather bad judgement.  
  
The doors opened and Lord Almond entered with a little child with russet hair by his side. "I am terribly sorry, it seems we will have to leave the departure date for another day or so. It seems Notsomerry is suffering from depression, and Applepip is in hospital after eating the funnelweb in the middle of his apple."  
  
Caitlin looked from Lord Almond to whom she thought must be Spam. "What? We're not taking him along are we?" She said pointing to the little boy clinging to Lord Almonds long, mothball smelling cloak.  
  
"Of Course!" He exclaimed, "Every group of heroes needeth youngeth helpless kids to fight for, thou can always useth them for bait, and well, the snorcs are expectingith short people, and they are really quite fondeth of young and supple meat. While they are ripping the little fellow to shreds and barbecuing his guts in a tomato and garlic sauce, there will be plenty of opportunity for you to runneth away. We have tried this on countless expeditions and it always works wonders. And of course if there is no foodeth, I suppose this little fellow provides lots of iron and vitamins. If you start at the arms and work your way down, he could last along time and you wouldn't need to carry him, he can walketh behind, and when you're hungry you could just suck on a finger. I think it is a rather good idea."  
  
The table sat in silence.  
  
"Um." Said Arrabarra, "How many of your basic food groups would he supply?" The others stared at him in disgust.  
  
"You can't do that! It's manslaughter! Murder! And Cannibalism! Said Caitlin furiously.  
  
"Ah, you are much mistaken, seeing as it isn't an elf, it is not cannibalism, and his parents sold him to us for a discounted price. She said she knew how hungry heroes got on their expeditions and also said that she would be proudeth for her son to be serving the greater good."  
  
"She sold her son! That's not something to be proud of, and you took him! The poor thing! I hope you go to hell!"  
  
"Oh, is that some kind of holiday destination off the coast of Goredore?" Almond questioned. "Oh yes, I do want to go there, I hear they have discounts for royalty." With that Lord Almond left the table and sat down on the one next to them with his daughter  
  
Limolas whispered to Caitlin. "He is over 400,000 years old, after all those years with Namen his brain is probably decomposing." Caitlin sat silent crossing her arms.  
  
"I can make a really nice cheese sauce." Said Kaitlin adaptable to the idea that she might get hungry. Caitlin scowled and stared angrily at Lord Almond.  
  
The first course was dished out. Tomato soup. Kaitlin finished her bowl in an instant and was too full to continue as she had eaten the soup as well as everyone else's bread, and forgot there was still another 9 to go.  
  
Once everyone had finished his or her meal it was time for dancing. Brussel waltzed up to Kaitlin in her lime green shoes and went down on one knee and said. "Would you care to dance?" To which Kaitlin quickly agreed.  
  
He took her arm and led her into the middle of the hall and began dancing the Hakka New Zealand style just as the band started. Kaitlin being a 'cough' excellent dancer decided to lead. Soon they were 'cough' Waltzing around the room, Kaitlin looking ever so 'cough' elegant, Brussel nearly lifting her off the ground so she didn't tread on him with the plastic green stilettos.  
  
Everyone watched in 'Cough' awe at the pirouetting couple, 'cough' gliding along the along the ballroom floor.  
  
At the end of the dance she was asked by what would have been her dream elf, but to her dismay Brussel pushed him away.  
  
"She is my Lady!" He said Glowering at the elf. "She gave me her sock!" Brussel had read to many Harry Potter books.  
  
"So that's where my sock went!" Thought Kaitlin, her sock had gone missing. "Why did I have to leave it there!"  
  
"I found it in my diary!" Kaitlin remembered that fluffy pink book she had been reading.  
  
"Well." Haldir pushed through the crowd. "I would like to dansh witsh her!" He said waving a pint of what smelt like whisky. Kaitlin never knew that whisky could come in pints.  
  
"No I AM!!!!" Brussel said possesively.  
  
"Not by the hairsh on my chinny chin chinsh!" Said a more then slightly tipsy Haldir, staring cross eyed at his nose.  
  
"Want a Salad, I mean Knuckle Sandwich?"  
  
"Wantsh a thumbp?" Said Haldir.  
  
With that Brussel grabbed onto his ear. This was not clean fighting, Haldir was twitching with pain. Haldir lifted his fingers and poked Brussel in the eye, he let go and squealed like a girl. There was a ring around them now all watching to see what would happen, Namen screamed. Haldir picked up his pint and knocked Brussel over the head with it landing him on the floor in a pool of blood and glass, then someone pointed out he'd actually landed on a ketchup bottle, close enough. Kaitlin was now the one to scream, she hated wasted food, and of course her date was on the floor with a gash in his head.  
  
"Well Welsh, I hit both of yoush with one pint!" He the landed on the floor fast asleep next to Brussel.  
  
The line was now open for the others. She spent the rest of the night 'cough' dancing although she was worried, until she too tried to drink whisky in a pint which was roughly around 11 'o' clock, and was left to watch at the sides with a handsome elf sat next to her. She was feeling empty and didn't know why.  
  
"Want to dance?" Said a voice.  
  
"Brussel?" Kaitlin's heart leaped.  
  
"No this is Broco."  
  
"Oh." She replied, it seems her heart had just leapt over a cliff 2000 feet high with sharp rocks and wolves at the bottom. Big Wolves.  
  
"Sorry, not now, I've got a blinding headache and I can't see my own feet."  
  
"Maybe next time." Said the elf as he made his way to the drinks stall.  
  
Caitlin and Limolas stopped dancing and joined Kaitlin at the side.  
  
"Brussel and Haldir have gone to the healing dryads. I wonder what's up with Haldir, he's never approved of whisky in pints before." Said Limolas.  
  
"He's got very protective over you recently Kaitlin." Said Caitlin.  
  
"Who?" Asked Kaitlin already knowing the answer.  
  
"Brussel, you know blond hair pointy ears, collects girlfriends socks."  
  
Kaitlin sighed. "Can I go and visit? He's probably got internal bleeding and I want to see if he's ok.  
  
Caitlin looked at the dancing crowd that was disappearing around them, only Arrabarra and BMJ were left on the dancing floor. Now it was time for talking and singing. Someone who was singing a song about Israyith who died to save Divenrale. Arrabarra and BMJ were choreographing their own dance moves.  
  
"Ok Let's go." Said Caitlin and the walked out of the hall.  
  
End chapter 7, good? Bad? Please review. 


	8. Dryads and dido

Ok ppl, I shall now carry on with chapter 8 of the (TRUE!) Story.  
  
They walked through the rose gardens to a very large cottage. Limolas led them inside.  
  
"We have come to see Brussel." Limolas said to the elf sitting at what was probably the reception desk, and drinking a blue liquid. Caitlin hoped it wasn't meths.  
  
"Oh yes that's second room to the left, shared with Haldir." Said she pointing to a long corridor with rooms on either side. They opened the door to find Haldir still knocked out and Brussel awake reading a book on physics and laughing hysterically. Caitlin looked over his shoulder to find he was actually reading a power puff girl comic. Physics wasn't funny, well, nor are the power puff girls, but as it turned out, Bubbles was his favorite.  
  
The room they were in certainly looked very comfy, although a strange lady with golden skin and bronze hair was tending Haldir. She turned around and looked at them with her bronze/gold eyes and smiled. Her hair was waving around like cobwebs in the wind even though there wasn't a breeze.  
  
"WOW, she looks like a fairy who had an accident with permanent metallic paints!" Kaitlin said looking at her with awe.  
  
"No, this is Autumn, she is a dryad along with her sisters Spring, Summer and Winter. They look after all the forests and the other dryads, they are the healers." Limolas said bowing to the dryad.  
  
"You must be the ones from the other world." She said with a soft voice. "Brussel is fine, and Haldir will have a headache."  
  
The door opened and a water dryad poked her head out. She had startling blue eyes and waving hair, with pale silver skin.  
  
"Autumn, we are beginning the meeting." With that the two dryads left the room. Kaitlin sat down on Brussels bed and stroked the hair from his face.  
  
"There's not even a scratch!" Kaitlin exclaimed as she bent down to look closer.  
  
"Well what do you think there would be? Scabs everywhere and the need to perform surgery?" Limolas said. "The dryads use their own healing powers. Even the average elf can heal broken bones. There used to be sorcerers in the forests that could heal anything, Grandgulf was one of these, the last in fact, but alas he turned himself into a goat."  
  
"I thought he was just a magician." Said Caitlin.  
  
"Well he was slightly mad. He was our last hope to get the ring to Goredore to destroy it."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this before! It certainly seems it might have been important to discus this at the meeting!"  
  
"Well before Dido's attempt to take the ring back and to get a respectable music career, there was a sorcerer of immense power who in the Great War took the ring to Goredore, but before she reached the lake she disappeared and the ring went with her. 2000 years later the ring was discovered in a river by Golgolgolumnum and was then picked up from his house by Dido's Uncle Frydo son of Dodo, and there hasn't been a proper sorcerer since. The only other sorcerer is Stanclan but he turned to the dark side and has lost his powers, the only other is Randithal but he is a sorcerer of animals."  
  
"Why are we doing this then if there is no hope of a sorcerer coming!" Caitlin stated getting a little annoyed at Lord Almond's lack of information.  
  
"Because a profit foretold that in great danger and a time of darkness when the one ring is found again a sorcerer would come. We hope the next will be of some use, although the profit did say there would be one useless one that turns into a goat." Haldir said now awake and with very blood shot eyes."  
  
"It is said that the sorcerer can awake the dead with her tears." Brussel exclaimed, "and that she will bring the fallen army back from darkness. But that would have to be a whole load of tears."  
  
"We Just Hope She or He Comes."  
  
"That would have to be buckets and buckets of tears, she'd have to drink a whole lake of water to cry that much!"  
  
There were tears in Kaitlin's eyes as she looked at Brussel. He smiled goofily and she smiled back to Caitlin's surprise.  
  
"I thought you were nearly dead." She whimpered. "The rest of the evening was pointless with out you." That experience had made her think of how much she depended on him.  
  
He smiled. "The evening was pointless with you too." Brussel said trying to make it romantic but getting his words jumbled. Kaitlin didn't notice.  
  
He sat up straight and tried to kiss Kaitlin, but ended up just slobbering all over her. The others looked the other way, not wanting to witness the waterfall escaping Brussels mouth. They turned back to see strings of spit hanging from the couple's mouths. Caitlin felt like gagging.  
  
Kaitlin giggled nervously.  
  
"That was my first KISS EVER!" Brussel said smiling like a maniac.  
  
"What that was a kiss I thought you were trying to re-hydrate her with your own saliva! I mean you are 3000 years old and you have never been kissed!" Caitlin said amazed or not.  
  
"Well yeah! Have you been kissed?"  
  
"Well no but."  
  
"See that's one more then you!"  
  
"But I'm only 14!"  
  
"So I'm still winning." Said Brussel, Caitlin sighed.  
  
"We had better go, it's a bit late." Limolas said looking at the old grandfather clock in the corner of the room."  
  
"I'll stay here with Brussel!" Kaitlin said, Haldir's already pained face changed for the worse at Kaitlin generous comment.  
  
"NO don't leave ME here with.with THEM!" He said pointing to the happy couple.  
  
"No, you must stay here till morning." Said a tree dryad who had just entered the room.  
  
"But.But-"  
  
"-NO buts, that drink has to get out of your system."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"Shhh"  
  
"BU-"  
  
"Shhh"  
  
"I thin-"  
  
"SHHH! I've got a whole bag of Shhushes here if you want to go on?"  
  
Haldir looked desperately to Caitlin and Limolas on the other side of the room and mouthed the words 'HELP ME'.  
  
"See you in the morning." Caitlin said.  
  
"GOOD luck." Laughed Limolas as they left the room.  
  
Once they were outside he turned to look at Caitlin. "Do you want to go back to the party? All it's going to be now is Karaoke and Namen tends to hog it, believe me it doesn't sound pretty. More along the lines of a drowning rat."  
  
"Yeah might as well go to bed."  
  
They walked past the hall.quickly. sounds drifted past of Namen's unmelodious singing. They shivered and broke into a run, pushing through the crowd that was fleeing from the hall. They had just reached the door when an elf dressed in red walked up to Limolas.  
  
'Your majesty." Said he. " There is a messenger wanting you with news of Mirkywood, he is in the lobby."  
  
"Ok, I'm on my way." He turned to Caitlin. "See you tomorrow, I must go." He took her hand and smiled and then turned to follow the elf."  
  
Caitlin went into her room and showered then went fast to sleep. She didn't even wake to the door opening around 2 hours later. Limolas pulled the covers over, her smiled for a moment as he looked at her, and then he stood up and went through the door leading to his and Haldir's room.  
  
Hey guys thanks 4 reading next chp up soon, please review and feel free to point out the many spelling mistakes. 


End file.
